


Luck

by kathkin



Series: OTPprompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 6B, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Doctor reflected, not for the first time, just how lucky he was to have Jamie.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/125003585821/person-a-has-woken-up-in-the-morning-and-person-b) OTP Prompt.

There were few things lovelier than waking up in a toasty warm bed with Jamie snoring away beside him, the Doctor thought. He lay for long minutes, basking in cosy, half-awake contentment before rolling over and opening his eyes.

Jamie was facing away from him, his hair a tousled mess, a sliver of face visible over his shoulder. The Doctor could see his nose and one closed eye. Every so often, his eyelashes twitched. The Doctor hoped he was dreaming about something nice. Jamie deserved nice dreams. He ran a hand fondly up and down Jamie’s upper arm, crinkling the soft fabric against his skin.

With a happy sigh, he reflected, not for the first time, just how lucky he was to have Jamie. The universe being as vast and random as it was, it was tremendously lucky that he’d stumbled upon Jamie at all, let alone managed to keep him. And he’d missed Jamie so much in the years they’d been apart. There really was nothing that made you appreciate a person like being separated from them for half a century by obstructive over-zealous temporal bureaucrats.

Jamie shifted, making a (frankly adorable) snuffling noise into the pillow. He rolled over – and smacked the Doctor on the nose.

The Doctor’s first reaction was to laugh; then to say, “ouch,” because come to think of it, that really rather hurt. He shifted Jamie’s hand off his face and rubbed his nose. “Oww.”

Half waking up, Jamie lifted his head from the pillow and said, “mrmm? Y’alright?”

“Shush,” said the Doctor. “I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

Jamie huffed and dropped his head down on the Doctor’s chest. His eyes fluttered closed. The Doctor stared down at him, his warm breath tickling his skin, his face all smushed against his chest. “Mmmmhffm,” Jamie mumbled.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around Jamie’s shoulders and hugged him tight. “You’re so precious,” he remarked. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Hmm?” said Jamie.

“Shh,” the Doctor said, stroking circles on Jamie’s shoulder with his thumb. “You sleep, now,” he said, entirely content.

Even if his nose _did_ still sting.


End file.
